I'm scared, Liet
by awkwardcadabra
Summary: When Feliks and Toris fight, things can get very heated. And sometimes Toris can get really scary and Feliks gets afraid. But all he has to do it say "Liet, I'm scared..." And Toris will immediately calm down. (Based on a HC, that I saw on insta, but can't seem to find again, no matter how hard I look for it)


eliks knew he had gone too far. He knew Toris was busy and he knew he shouldn't have called the brunet selfish and self-centered, for not wanting to watch TV with him and cuddle. But he didn't expect the brunet to get that angry.

Toris looked at his paperwork, muttering to himself "Damn it. Sometimes, I just can't believe Feliks! I need to work and he wants me to watch 'Legally Blonde' with him! As if I didn't have anything else to do!"

Feliks sat on the sofa, watching Toris do his work, while "Legally Blonde" played in the movie. But the blond couldn't care less about the movie anymore.  
He actually didn't want to watch the movie that bad. He actually just wanted to cuddle with Toris and play with his hair.

He figured he should really apologize to him. Thus he got up and went over.  
"Toris…?" he whispered.  
"Feliks, for the love of- Please! Just let me work! I am sorry, I can't watch your stupid movie with you, but I am very busy!" he snapped.  
Feliks backed away a little, starting to ramble, not able to find the words he wanted to say "I… just… Well, what I was going to say was- no is, like, that I should totally-"  
"What, Feliks?!" He asked, angrily.  
"Well, you should consider letting me finish my sentence, if you-"  
"You could consider something, too!" Toris got up "That I need to do my work! We have a meeting in a week and you haven't even started!"

Feliks swallowed, a little uneasy with Toris towering over him.  
"Liet, I-"  
"Don't call me Liet! You see that we have an argument right?" he snapped, breathing heavily"And, if we argue, please refrain from calling me by any pet names!"  
"Toris, I-" Feliks began, feeling tears gathering in his eyes, as he felt his heart sink into his stomach. But Toris had just started.  
He stared down on Feliks "Just because you don't want to work, doesn't mean you can come and stop me from working! I spend the whole morning cuddling with you in bed and couldn't start my work until two in the afternoon, because we needed to do grocery shopping, too! I am responsible for my country and my people and I would really much appreciate it, if you could stop being a pain in the neck! You have been constantly bothering me, today! Could you just watch the movie by yourself and leave me be for like three hours?! But, what am I saying? Of course you can't! You are too selfish to notice my needs!"

Feliks looked at him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He may be annoying at times and selfish at other times, but he was caring and he loved Toris and he was responsible for his country and served his people good. And he was not –definitely not- overlooking his lover's needs.

"What?! Aren't you going to say anything!?" Toris said, still towering over the blond.

Feliks opened his mouth to speak, but the lump in his throat let only a whimper escape him. He breathed heavily and noticed, that he would not get anything out, if Toris kept scaring him like this.  
He was so much like Ivan, in some situations. Sure, Feliks didn't know the Russian all too well, but from what he knew, he was intimidating. And that was exactly, what Toris was right now. So intimidating.  
Toris was normally very gentle and kind, like when they made love.  
That was the reason, Feliks always wanted Toris to top, because making love with the brunet, made Feliks feel like the most loved person in the world.  
But now, at this moment, he didn't feel like it. He felt scared, his knees shaking, as he looked Toris in the eye and said, what first came to his mind.

"Liet, I'm scared…" he said quietly and tears started to fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

Toris face immediately softened. He was frightening Feliks. He loved Feliks. He wanted to protect Feliks. He wanted to make Feliks feel loved and protected and guarded and safe and comfortable. He wanted Feliks to be as happy as he could manage to make him. His whole world orbited around Feliks.

"Feliks…" he said softly and the blond looked up.  
"Po, I am so sorry." He said and took Feliks face in his hands "I didn't ever mean to frighten you. I want to protect you and I want you to feel safe and loved."  
"I feel loved…" the blond said, smiling now, even though there were still tears running down his face "But it just really scares me, when you yell at me and I feel so -I don't even know how to describe, what I feel in these situations, but like the closest emotion, I can think of is sadness and well loneliness…"

At that Toris pressed a kiss to Feliks' forehead "I'm sorry. I love you. I will never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. And I will always be with you."  
"Really?" the blond asked, swallowing, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.  
"Yes, of course." Toris smiled.  
"Can we just sit down on the sofa and-"  
"Watch the movie?" Toris chuckled a little.  
"No… No, I want to cuddle and listen to the rain outside. It is relaxing. I love it when there's storm outside."  
Toris led them to the sofa, all the while talking "You do? Why is that?"  
"Wait. No, I didn't mean I love it, when it storms. I meant I love it when it storms outside and I'm inside with you, being held by you and nuzzling you hair."

Toris sat down and pulled Feliks into his lap "And I love it, when you cuddle up to me and play with my hair."  
The blond took a strand of Tori's hair and twirled it around his finger "Like this?"  
"You know, I am very sorry for what I said, too. I know you care for your people and that your country is important to you."  
"I know you do. And I know how important your country I to you…." He trailed off "And if you really need to finish this paper work, you can do it."  
"No, Po. I will stay here with you and we will cuddle. I still have six days to go and I think two hours more of less, isn't going to change much."  
"Really?" Feliks smiled.  
"Yes, really." He kissed the blonds head, who closed his eyes.

"Hey, Liet?" Feliks said.  
"Yes?" Toris said, continuing to run his hands up and down his lovers back.  
"Will we forever be together?"  
"Yes, we will. And you know why? Because I love you. You are my lover and my best friend and I couldn't be without you." He smiled at Feliks.  
"I love you, too. As a friend and a lover." The blond said and closed his eyes "I'm like really exhausted, Liet."  
"I can tell, Po." Toris laughed a little "Just sleep, alright?"  
"Alright." The blond said and yawned a little "But how will I get to bed?"  
"I will carry you." Toris smiled "Like a princess."  
"Will you be my knight then?" Feliks chuckled.  
"Yes. And as such, I will always protect you."


End file.
